It is a leading object of the present invention to permit a radio listener or a television viewer to enjoy the programming they want to watch or listen to when it is most convenient.
The present invention operates by the concurrently and continuously receiving and recording a plurality of separate, simultaneously broadcast programs, and then selectively reproducing desired programs and desired times.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention may be made more apparent by considering the following detailed description of a specific embodiment of the invention. In the course of this description, frequent reference will be made to the attached drawings.